Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-5k + 5}{k - 2} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-5k + 5) \times 1} {(k - 2) \times 3}$ $q = \dfrac{-5k + 5}{3k - 6}$